miscritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunfall Kingdom
Sunfall Village Wishing Well The Wishing Well is located in the center of Sunfall Village. Here, you can receive either gold or training points for free. You may make a wish only once every four hours. You can click on it to see how much time is left until you can make another wish. Battle Arena The Battle Arena is north of the town. It's lodge between the Miscrian Forest and Mount Gemma. It is the most important part of Sunfall Village. This is where you test your mettle agains other real adventures. My House Your house is located just to the right of the Wishing Well. This is where all your Miscrits live when they aren't battling alongside you. Your current team is located inside the house. Outside in the back yard is where your inactive Miscrits roam. Click on any of your Miscrits inside or outside your house to change which Miscrits are on your active Team. In addition, you can change your appearance at your vanity mirror. Soon, your friend can visit your house, so decorate it and make it the best house ever. Healing Chapel The Healing Chapel is located on the east side of town. It's just past your house on the path towards the beach. This is where you heal all your Miscrits. It's free to heal them all once an hour. Also, this will restore your Captures so you can get more Miscrits Training Arena The Training Arena is located directly south of the town center. It's an outdoor training ground that is fenced in. It is where you train all you Miscrits. Any time you have Training Points, you can go there and make your Miscrits bigger and stronger! All you have to do is talk to the Miscrit Trainer, who is standing right in front of the gates. Item Shop The Item Shop is located directly west of the town center. You can buy items or sell any item for half of its original value. There are several important items that you should stock up on, such as Heals, Fortifies, Enchants, Toughens, and Defiances, all of which boost your miscrits' stats during battle. Gift Shop The Gift shop is located on the west side of town. You'll see it along with the Item and Magic Shop. The gift shop is a special shop that uses gems as currency. You get gems by your friend gifting them to you. This means it is important for you to gift gems to your friends. The gift shop is constantly changing out its stock so be quick about your purchases because it may be gone tomorrow. Magic Shop The Magic Shop is located right in between the Item and Gift Shop west of the Wishing Well. Magic is a very powerful way of attacking. They are special attacks that any Miscrit can use. They will always be your best option. They can be particularly useful for carrying streaks in the arena, as you can get the upper hand on miscrits you have an elemental weakness to. Facebook Credits are required to purchase magic. Miscrian Forest Azore Lake Miscrits Found North Side: *Twiggum, Shellbee, Steamguin, Squibee Miscrits Found South Side: *Hydroseal, Sparkupine, Cubsprout, Tulipinny1 Miscrits Found in the Lake: *Waddles Woodman's Axe Miscrits Found Here: *Quirk, Snortus, Lumera2, Flameling Magic Flower Miscrits Found Here: *Snatcher, Nessy, Hotfoot, Elefauna, Tulipinny1, Blazebit3 Elder Tree Miscrits Found Here: *Twiggum, Shellbee, Steamguin, Squibee, Dark Fluerare, Dark Prawnjarare, Blazebit3 1 Can only be found in the flowers. 2 Found in south and east of the Axe. 3 Found 2% in the Magic Flower, and 5% in the Elder Tree. Mount Gemma Mount Gemma is said to opened in a few weeks, so everyone sit tight. Check out the Mount Gemma Release Info page. Beach Category:Database